É assim que o primeiro amor acaba
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Soft - Arthur x Kiku - Arthur e Kiku estão apaixonados um pelo outro, mas pelo constrangimento e o medo, nenhum deles se atreve a dizer os seus sentimentos. Arthur em breve irá partir e três palavras os separaram da felicidade. "Eu te amo".
1. Chapter 1

Advertências:  
Hetalia não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic não foi betada (Erros ortográficos corrigidos).  
Ela está dividida por cenas.  
Foi inspirada em músicas do software "Vocaloid".

Cena 1. Convivência.

Era uma tarde de outono, os dois jovens caminhavam lado a lado pelas calmas ruas da cidade. Tinham acabado de voltar do cinema onde assistiram uma comêdia de humor exagerado, que não fazia muito o gosto de um dos rapazes, mas ele nada falou, pois amou cada segundo do filme enquanto observava a doce risada tímida do outro.

- Foi muito engraçado, não achou? E gostei especialmente daquela parte onde a menina tropeça.. - Confidenciou um dos rapazes, o menor deles, um japonês chamado por Kiku Honda.

- Sim, foi sim. - Concordou o outro, um inglês conhecido por Arthur Kirkland, considerando que para evitar constrangimentos e discussões, bastava concordar com as afirmações de seu acompanhante.

- Nós.. Deviamos fazer isso mais vezes. - Kiku levou uma mão contra a outra, empurrando seus dedos um contra os outros em uma brincadeira tímida, dando um sorriso contido enquanto observava a rua por qual caminhavam.

Por um breve momento Arthur sentiu o próprio coração falhar, nunca em sua vida sentiu-se desse modo perto de outra pessoa, mas agora tornava-se constante essas sensações quando perto do japonês. Kiku era sem dúvida a pessoa mais adorável que já tinha conhecido, como controlar os seus próprios sentimentos ao lado dele?

- Arthur.. - Kiku parou de andar, estava a cinco passos na frente do inglês, olhou-o interrogativo. Por que o outro tinha parado de andar tão repentinamente? E a face dele estava em um tom rosado, o frio seria muito intenso e isso o fazia se sentir indisposto?

- Desculpe-me! - Falou Arthur as pressas, levando uma das mãos a nuca e rindo nervosamente, querendo disfaçar aquela situação constrangedora. Ficou tão atento a observar o outro que suas pernas esqueceram de andar! Deveria estar muito doente mesmo para agir como um completo idiota e preocupar o menor.

- Uhm.. - Kiku esperou que Arthur chegasse até ele, vendo-o sorrir de forma boba para reagir. Estava utilizando um pesado kimono que o aquecia relativamente bem, mas não hesitou em tirar o cachecol azul que tinha sobre o pescoço e levá-lo até o de Arthur, enrolando-o no outro com um ar de preocupação, deixando seus dedos deslizarem pelo pescoço dele acidentalmente e sentindo a pele quente.

Arthur não soube como reagir, sentiu um leve calafrio quando os dedos tão gelados de Kiku tocaram em seu pescoço, mas o jovem não devia perceber o contraste gritante entre as temperaturas dos dois. Levou as mãos até o próprio pescoço, tocando no suave tecido do cachecol, sentindo o odor suave do outro impregnado nele. Deveria devolvê-lo, correto? Afinal, não sentia frio a ponto de precisar dele.

- Não tire. - Pediu Kiku, sorrindo com suavidade e caminhando alguns passos, Arthur passou a segui-lo, aguardando uma explicação. - Vou emprestá-lo até chegarmos em casa! - Seu sorriso aumentou, batendo uma mão contra a outra como se estivesse feliz por fazê-lo.

- Eu.. - Arthur não devia aceitar, Kiku estava com as mãos geladas, se aceitasse um cachecol que era desnecessário seria muito egoismo de sua parte. Mas.. Tocou no cachecol novamente, levando-o para perto do rosto e fechando por alguns segundos os olhos, sentindo mais uma vez aquele cheiro.

Durante esse pequeno ato, Kiku manteve os olhos fixados em Arthur, mordiscando o seu lábio inferior ao vê-lo aconchegar-se daquela forma naquela peça. Quando chegassem em casa, iria querer abraçar aquele cachecol por alguns segundos e imaginar-se dividindo-o com Arthur, fingindo que por um momento em vez do tecido estar roçando contra a pele alva do inglês, estariam suas mãos, em uma caricia gentil.

- Obrigado. - Disse Arthur, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo para Kiku, mesmo ciente que não era o certo, queria ficar mais um pouco com o cachecol do japonês. Porque ao menos um pouquinho conseguia ver-se mais próximo do outro do que se atreveria a aproximar.

Cena 2. Despedida.

O inverno tinha por fim chegado a cidade, agora Kiku tinha deixado suas tradicionais roupas japonesas de lado para vestir-se como um ocidental e desfrutar dos quentes casacos de lã e camurça. Em suas mãos havia um pacote de papel pardo enrolado com um barbante. Para muitos seria um item qualquer, mas para ele era a última barreira que precisava enfrentar antes de permitir que o outro partisse.

Era a hora da despedida, Kiku estava diante de Arthur na estação de trem, as pessoas iam e vinham, mas Arthur e Kiku ficavam apenas parados olhando um para o outro, esperando a terrível hora que o trem chegaria e eles seriam separados. Kiku apertou o pacote que carregava contra o próprio corpo com força, precisava dizer as palavras que guardava dentro de si a tanto tempo.

- É.. Arthur.. - Respirou fundo, olhando para os olhos do inglês, sentindo suas bochechas corarem apenas pela expectativa. Arthur apenas sorriu, amava tanto quando Kiku dizia o seu nome, não sabia como sobreviveria longe dele.

- Vou sentir a sua falta. - Relatou Arthur, antecipando-se nas prováveis palavras do japonês, desviando então o olhar por um momento para vislumbrar os trilhos. Poderia não ver ainda o trem chegando, mas sabia que a cada segundo que se passava ele estava mais próximo.

- Também vou sentir a sua falta.. - Sorriu, um sorriso meigo e tímido que não conseguiu controlar. Apesar de ser uma despedida, estava feliz por ouvi-lo dizer essas coisas. Trouxe o pacote para próximo do rosto, só precisava esticar os seus braços e dizer "É para você" e todos os seus sentimentos seriam explicados.

Os olhos verdes de Arthur voltaram-se para Kiku novamente, vislumbrando aquela bela face e aquele doce sorriso. Se pudesse, fotografaria todas as expressões que ele fazia e passaria os seus dias tentando adivinhar o impossível: Qual delas era a mais fofa. O trem pode ser visto a distância, Arthur fechou os punhos e voltou a sua atenção a sua mala, que estava no chão. Era a hora de ir.

- Ahm.. - Kiku arregalou os olhos ao ver o trem vindo e Arthur pronto para pegar a própria mala, esticou o pacote de forma quase rude contra o outro, mas não teve tempo de reagir, sentindo o pacote escorregar por suas mãos e cairem no chão.

As mãos de Kiku se fecharam contra o tecido do casaco de Arthur, a surpresa era tamanha que não sabia o que fazer, apenas sentia o corpo do inglês contra o seu, abraçando-o. Arthur tinha agido por impulso, abraçado-o com todas as forças que tinha, prendendo os braços do japonês de tal modo que o impediria de se afastar ou correspondê-lo.

- Kiku.. - Chamou o nome do outro com a voz baixa, deixando os lábios próximos do ouvido dele. A respiração de Kiku congelou, atento a todas as palavras que seriam ditas pelo outro, não querendo deixar escapar nenhuma. - Eu estou muito feliz por termos nos conhecido. - Disse com suavidade, soltando o menor do abraço e sorrindo, o som alto do trem se fez no local e o vento balançou o cabelo de ambos.

As mãos de Kiku soltaram a blusa de Arthur, levando-as rápido aos cabelos e empurrando-o para trás, querendo olhá-lo e ter certeza daquelas palavras. Uma dor intensa se fez no coração do japonês, elevou as mãos ao pulso de Arthur assim que ele pegou a mala, querendo impedi-lo de ir, de deixá-lo justo agora que amava-o mais do que nunca.

- Eu gostei muito de ter estado com você. - Foi a única resposta que Kiku conseguiu dizer, estava com medo, medo de dizer o que sentia e não ver mais o outro. Soltou o pulso do outro e olhou-o apreensivo, esperando que ele dissesse ou fizesse algo que encorajasse falar seus sentimentos.

- Muito obrigado por tudo! - Arthur sorriu de modo terno, recuando um passo rumo a porta do trem que já abria, entrando nele e ficando apenas um passo de sair e voltar para estação, de dizer o quanto o amava. Tinha abraçado-o com todo o carinho que possuia e mesmo que seu coração esperasse ouvir um "Não vá", nada além de agradecimentos foram ouvidos. - Adeus. - Disse, esticando a mão para fora do trem, desejando cumprimentá-lo antes de partir.

Kiku viu-o se afastar com uma dor tão forte que não se atreveu a dar um único passo para frente, temendo seus pés cambalearem. Era mesmo um adeus, Arthur iria embora e sequer teve chance de considerar os sentimentos do asiático. Esticou a mão, segurando a do inglês e apertando-a com força, sorrindo para mascarar os próprios sentimentos. Estava decidido a nada dizer e estava tudo bem desse modo.. Sorria enquanto carregava consigo os registros da sua última lembrança daquela visita.

- Adeus, Arthur. - Falou enquanto segurava a mão do outro, o som do trem se fez e ambos romperam o toque. Não desviaram os olhos um do outro por nenhum segundo sequer até que a porta se fechou e o trem começou a se movimentar. - Eu.. - Sua voz saiu falha e o trem passou rápido, desaparecendo de sua frente e correndo contra o horizonte.

Kiku virou-se para trás, vendo o pacote que tinha preparado no chão, ao dar o primeiro passo, seus pés vacilaram e caiu de joelhos no chão, puxando o pacote para si e abraçando-o com força. As pessoas que passaram próximo o olharam, pensando em ajudar, mas ao verem as lágrimas escorrerem da face de Kiku com tamanha intensidade, ninguém se atreveu a fazê-lo.

Ao menos por um momento queria chorar, porque sabia que ao se levantar, daria o seu último adeus ao seu primeiro amor. Suas lágrimas cairam contra o pacote, sentia-se tão estúpido, tão medroso! Virou as noites em claro para terminá-lo, mas não teve forças de entregar aquele presente. Rasgou o pacote, retirando o cachecol branco de dentro dele, levando-o até a face e secando as lágrimas com ele, queria gritar com toda a sua voz "Eu te amo", mas mesmo agora, ciente que Arthur já estava longe, não era capaz.

Arthur manteve os olhos fixados na pequena janela da porta, vendo o japonês desaparecer junto com a estação e o seu caminho ser seguido. Sorriu com angustia, levando a mão ao vidro da janela e vendo os flocos de neve cairem do lado de fora, a primeira neve a cair no inverno. Não iria chorar, iria embora sem olhar para trás, dando adeus ao seu doce amor não correspondido.

- Adeus, Kiku..


	2. Chapter 2

Cena 3. Saudade

Arthur estava sozinho em sua casa, sentado em sua escrivaninha diante da janela, lá fora chovia, como sempre. Não se importava muito com a chuva, era inglês, convivia com ela diariamente. Mas naquela noite em especial, sentia um desejo terrível de ver as estrelas no céu e fazer um pedido para elas.

- Arthur, você está bem? - Perguntou uma de suas amigas, pousando delicadamente sobre a escrivaninha do inglês, olhando-o com curiosidade. Um sorriso se fez nos lábios do loiro, seus amigos sempre percebiam quando algo estava errado com ele, sua pequena fadinha da água também.

- Estou pensando que seria muito bonito se não houvessem nuvens no céu essa noite. - Respondeu, esticando a mão e permitindo que a graciosa fadinha voasse até ela e se sentasse sobre a mesma.

- Não é o que o seu coração está dizendo! - Retrucou ela, fazendo uma expressão aborrecida, Arthur riu, nunca poderia enganá-la, não é mesmo?

- Eu quero vê-lo.. - Relatou, fechando os olhos e recordando-se do sorriso de Kiku, fazia tanto tempo que não podia vê-lo, mas recordava-se de cada pequeno detalhe da face dele quando sorria. - Desejaria a uma estrela que pudesse vê-lo o mais rápido possível se o céu estivesse limpo.

- Quero vê-lo, sinto-me sozinho essa noite. - Falou uma voz vinda atrás de Arthur, que fez o inglês virar-se para ver, tratava-se de seu espelho de moldura erudita, que como sempre, refletia os segredos dos corações das pessoas.

- Eu não me sinto sozinho.. - Disse Arthur, dando um sorriso fraco, sabia que não adiantaria discutir com o espelho que mostrava apenas o que lhe era refletido, mas não era exatamente solidão o que seu coração sentia.. Era algo mais como.. saudade.

- Não é o seu coração. - Respondeu o espelho, Arthur não compreendeu, mas a fadinha de sua mão logo voou, fazendo um movimento suave e deixando algumas gotas de água aparecerem e irem contra o espelho.

Os olhos de Arthur se manteram a atento ao reflexo do espelho que começava a modificar de cor, tornando-se mais escuro, as gotas que atingiram o espelho entraram dentro daquele reflexo e bateram contra a face de um jovem. Era Kiku, ele estava refletido no espelho, deitado no chão da sala com uma coberta e uma carta em mãos. As mãos de Kiku tocaram suavemente a gota de água de suas bochechas, secando-as e olhando para o teto, perguntando-se de onde aquilo havia vindo.

- Kiku.. - Arthur levantou-se, caminhando até o espelho e sorrindo fraco, o que ele fazia deitado na sala uma hora daquelas? E o que tinha em mãos? Queria saber como ele estava, se estava feliz e se sentia falta dos dias que ficaram juntos.

O reflexo de Kiku desapareceu, dando lugar ao reflexo de Arthur novamente, o sorriso que ele tinha na face desapareceu e caminhou rumo a escrivaninha. Ao menos o tinha visto, mesmo que fosse por um tempo breve, não poderia reclamar ou preocupar seus amigos. A pequena fada foi rumo a Arthur, voltando a ficar sobre a escrivaninha.

- Se você buscar uma estrela no céu e chamar o nome dele, talvez seu desejo se realize. - Falou com gentileza, desejando animá-lo, Arthur apenas deu um sorriso fraco e voltou o olhar para o céu, mesmo que não houvessem estrelas, rezaria para encontrá-lo novamente.

Cena 4. Querido

Kiku olhou em sua volta após sentir a gota bater em sua face, ouviu a voz de Arthur chamá-lo e olhou para todos os lados, onde ele estava? Levantou-se de forma desajeitada, correndo rumo a porta da entrada e abrindo-a, sentindo um forte vendo frio bater contra suas bochechas e olhando para o lado de fora, na esperança que ele estivesse ali.

- Arthur? Você está aí? Arthur? - Caminhou alguns passos descalços pela neve, ignorando a escuridão e o frio, encolhendo-se quando as rajadas de vento o atingiam, mas não hesitando em seguir adiante. Tinha ouvido a voz dele, ele o chamou! Ele.. Ele.. Estava ali? Não estava? Por que não estava?

Voltou para dentro, fechando a porta e sentando-se no chão, encolhido em uma tentativa de se aquecer. Por que não parava de ouvir a voz de Arthur ecoando em sua mente? Queria vê-lo, estar sozinho essa noite estava mais solitário do que poderia suportar e isso o assustava. Ergueu-se, voltando-se para a sala e deitando no chão novamente, cobrindo-se e pegando a carta que tinha em mãos.

Ficava a lê-la diversas vezes seguidas, sempre que lia as palavras escritas pelo inglês anunciando que iria visitá-lo e que desejava que se tornassem amigos o seu coração acelerava. Lembrava-se da tarde que caminharam juntos para casa, arrependia-se de não tentar segurar a mão dele naquele momento. Fechou os olhos, sorrindo de leve diante dos doces pensamentos, as coisas deveriam ser sempre e sempre assim.

As últimas palavras do inglês, "Muito obrigado por tudo", ainda ecoavam na mente de Kiku. Agora estavam separamos por um mundo tão distante e trazia consigo só o consolo da última promessa de "Nos veremos novamente". Quando isso ocorresse, ainda seria o mesmo? E Arthur? Teria mudado? Ainda iria amá-lo? Iria ter uma chance de mudar as coisas?

Talvez Arthur pudesse mudar, mas Kiku não esqueceria de como se sentia, não importava o quanto as coisas mudassem, não era possível apagar o que sentia dentro de seu peito. Se agora estivesse com Arthur iria transmitir suas palavras e seus sentimentos sem nenhum medo, pois tinha total certeza e confiança deles, sendo capaz de repetir isso milhares de vezes em voz alta.

- Irei sempre amá-lo..


End file.
